Flurbiprofen, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) has been used in rheumatic and degenerative diseases of the joints and for reducing platelet adhesiveness.
The blood-brain barrier (BBB) is a lipid membrane located between the plasma and the fluids of the brain. The BBB is a permeable membrane and is molecule selective. The BBB can be damaged and become dilated mainly due to trauma, infection, shock, and irradiation resulting in edema and allowing passage of compounds such as drugs, bacteria, virus and the like which would otherwise not pass from the blood to the brain.